Walk Into The Club Like Waddup
by Anonymousreptile
Summary: Dick Grayson gets dragged into a club because of Barbra. He sits all by his lonesome until a dancing stranger catches his eye.


**_ Hello! this is a little 2 part story I wrote on a 2 hour bus ride.  
AU where there aren't superheroes  
_****_I hope you enjoy it! Constructive criticism is always welcomed! _****_  
_**

The party scene wasn't something I usually enjoyed but my best friend Barbra insisted on going to a club, and what kind of friend would I be if I let her go alone? I decided to just sit at the bar and enjoy the music; I could feel the bass deep in my spine as the club lights flashed in rhythm to the beat. I sat there for a while, just taping my feet to the rhythm, when a dancing body in the crowd caught my eye. It was a ginger haired teen, around my same age, maybe older, dancing in the most mesmerizing way. He had a slim body clothed in a loose yellow tank top and red cargo shorts; even in the dark room with flashing lights, I could see the freckles that covered his body. After a while of staring at this stranger, we made eye contact. He smiled a wicked grin and continued dancing, but it was with more sensual than before. He never broke eye contact with me; I felt my face heat up. After a while of our little stare down, my pants suddenly got tighter, I snapped my head down and quickly spun around in my stool. Red faced with embarrassment I just looked at the bar table for a while when I felt hot breath on my neck and heard "Hey, I wasn't done dancing for you," whispered into my ear. I froze. Slowly turning around, I was suddenly looking into a pair for the most emerald eyes I've ever seen.

"I… uh.. h-hi," oh God, I turned into a stuttering fool.

"Hey yourself," he said with a wink, "Wally West, and you are?"

It took me a while to find my words, "Richard. Richard Grayson."

He hummed, "So I can call you Dick?"

"If you, uh, want to," what was happening to me? How can this complete stranger make me feel this way? I heard him chuckle as he took a seat next to me.

We just sat there for a while in silence; me with my head down, and him leaning on one hand, just staring at me with a seductive look. "So, tell me Dick, why is a guy like you sitting alone at a club?" I was about to reply when Barbra appeared out of nowhere. She was a gigging fool, high off the adrenaline from dancing. I quickly glanced at Wally as she wrapped her arms around my waist. I could see him stiffen; his leaned back flirtatious posture was suddenly gone.

"Whatcha doing Dickie Bird?" giggled Barbra.

"Nothing, just talking to someone," I replied, looking at to my left where Wally was apparently sulking. This caught her attention immediately, the second she gave him a look over, she winked at me and slinked away, leaving me alone once again with Wally. But flirtatious environment was gone, it was just really awkward. Wally shot up out of his seat after what seemed like a lifetime of silence. He was about to storm away when I impulsively grabbed his arm. "Wait, don't go," I pleaded.

"Why don't you just go back to your girlfriend," he snapped. I stared at him wide eyed. Is that why he changed so much? He thinks I'm with Barbra? I started laughing, I couldn't help it.

"Barbra's not my girlfriend," I managed to say in between laughs. "I'm gay." Wally's face went red with his embarrassment; his freckles barely visible now.

"Oh," is all he said. I pulled him back to his seat and scooted closer to him. He looked at me with a shy smile and apologized. "I just assumed that you and she were, you know…" he was looking down, fiddling with his fingers. I shook my head and touched his arm, gaining his attention.

I decided to tease him. My shyness gone, now that Wally was the embarrassed one. "So tell me Wally West, were you, I don't know, jealous?"

I heard him scoff, "What, me jealous? Never," he puffed out his chest, as if that convinced me. I rolled my yes and decided to make conversation.

I learned that he was the captain of his track team, and how he lived with his aunt and uncle since him and his parents could never get along. I, in return, shared some of my information. I told him that I was the top in my school and was the ward of Brue Wayne. "Wait, _the_ Bruce Wayne?" He reacted the same way everyone else did, surprised and star struck. But unlike everyone else, he didn't keep asking about my adopted father, or about his wealth. We just continued our game of 20 questions.

I could feel myself fall for this boy more and more. Barbra eventually came back and told me that she was going home, I was going to leave with her but Wally wrapped his arm around my waist and asked if I could stay longer. "Only if you promise to bring him back safely, young man," she said, wagging a finger at him.

Wally placed his available hand, "I solemnly swear that this boy here will not have a scratch on him when I he comes home." And with that she winked at me and left.

* * *

_Rate and review? _

_Please and thank you!_


End file.
